The Prototype
The Prototype is the second (in one night) Halloween special on The Extordonary Regular Show. Plot After a creation of a Prototype called the "Wererabbid", it escapes, and head straights to Earth. In the subplot, Zack becomes the victim by the Prototype by transforming into a clone version of the ceature. Transcript *(The episode starts at the Empire Council Chamber, Zelok and Argan are seen as the Empire Lords were being the judges of the Council) *'Zelok': This is only the first creation of the test. *'Barranco': One? You sure about that? *'Zelok': Yes, we called this Prototype, the "Wererabbid". *'Bowser': How come you fools couldn't stop creating the creature from the first place!? *'Argan': We believed that it would successfully destroy the Heroes, but the Prototype turned out to be stupid and extremely dangerous and it was attempting to escape. *'King Pig': When you see the Protoype you created, have you two been fainting from its strong fur? Dumbstruck, Paralyzed? *'Zelok': No. *'King Pig': Since the Protoype manage to run away, make his victims by devouring some of our troopers, and captured an Empire escape pod to Earth. *'Argan': My lords, surely you realized that this monster happen to been powerful like a trooper's ability. *(The Empire Councilors manage to get suspicious looks) *'Bowser': Fools, try to calm down. *'Barranco': (Calms Bowser) You were right to focus the attention on this creature, but what about it's escape, his way to Earth. *'Zelok': By the way we learn the Prototype's attempt to escape turned into a success, there is nothing what we could do. *(The Councilors started to panic, having horrified faces) *'Barranco': No matter, the Prototype must be stopped, make sure he doesn't try to exstinct the people on Earth before we do. *'Argan': It shall be done, we shall stop the Prototype at once. *'Zelok': If the Prototype scratches a human or more, the victim would become a clone of the Prototype, but we promise we would find the Prototype and slaughter the creature for good. *(The Councilors manage to celebrate, knowing that Zelok and Argan will destroy the Prototype) *'Barranco, Bowser and King Pig': Make sure you two don't fail. *'Zelok and Argan': Yes my lords! *(Scene switches to Zack's house, Zim's Gang and Nate's Gang appeared as Sandra was drinking her coffee, Zack sleeping on a sofa, and the rest talking) *'Sonic': So, why are we here? *'Sandra': Well, he wanted to have a best sleepover so he would be proud of me. *'Theo': Then why is he sleeping? I mean, the host of the sleepover can't be sleeping. *'Sandra': Sometimes we all had to be tired. *(Suddenly, they heard a growl, and Zack wokes up) *'Zack': I'm awake! (Looks around) Sorry if I slept guys, usually I get a bit tired. By the way, did we just heard something? *'Nate': I don't know what that was. *'Sonic': Well, it must be outside. Come on. *(Zack was going outside) *'Zack': Actually, you guys stay here while I investigate. (Leaves) *'Nate': Zack! No! We can handle this! *'Zack': I'll be fine. (Holds a Plasma Riffle) I promise. (Continues to leave) *'Nate': Since when did Zack got obsessed with alien weapons? *'Thel': Well I thought him how to use such laser like plasma weapons, when he liked these weapons much better than human weapons. *(Scene switches to Zack, still holding his Plasma Riffle) *'Zack': Where is this creature? (Noticed a Empire Escape Pod and the tracks) Hmm, I wonder where thoes- (Gets attacked by a monster that appears to be the Wererabbid known as the "Prototype" as the creature appears to have bhg long dark white fur, sharp teeth, 9 feet tall, and have reptilian eyes) *'Prototype': (Growls) *'Zack': (Aims the Plasma Riffle at the Prototype) Stand back you monster. (Shoot out laser like plasma beams out of his Plasma Riffle, making the Prototype retreat) Coward! *'Sonic': (comes outside) Where is it! *'Zack': He's already gone. So much of a coward to fear me. Wait a minute, why am I having a feel of pain on my arm? (Pulls up his sleeve to see a scratch mark) Man, this guy must've scratched me while he suddenly jumped on ke. *'Sonic': Well, couldn't we just help you!? *'Zack': Well at least I survived, didn't I? *'Nate': Yes, but we need to keep you inside. We don't want you to die. *'Ashley': You alright son, I was worried you might die. *'Zack': Nah, its just a scratch, I'll be fine. (Leaves to his room) *'Ashley': Damn, I hope he is not infected. *'Nate': He probably is. Let me check. (Analyzes the scratch) It looks like it's not infected, yet. Zack, you have to be careful. *'Thel': So what did the monster look like? *'Zack': Well, he was kind of tall like a big grey rabbid, had lots of fur which his fur color is dark whit and his other fur for the belly and ears were light grey, he had about some sharp teeth and apppeared to have eyes like a reptile. *'Thel': The Prototype. *'Nate': The what now? *'Thel': According to the Empire Data Logs that I stole from the Empire, it saids that Protoype was like a man-made Wererabbid, but escaped and got to Earth. It even saids if a human or anything gets scratch by the Prototype would become a clone of it. *'Zack': (Growing some fur from his arms) Is that why I feel furry? *'Ashley': Oh Shit! (Witnessing Zack's transformation) *'Zack': (Transforming into a clone of the Prototype) Rrrrrr...run.. (Transformed into a clone of the Prototype as his clothes were ripped off) *'Rtas': So thats what the Prototype would like like if Zack, which now a clone of the Prototype" would be. *'Zack': (Roars like the Prototype, and escapes) *'Nate': How long does this last? *'Sonic': Probably forever if we don't stop it! *(Zelok and Argan appeared) *'Zelok': Have we been too late!? *'Shadow': Well, Zelok and Argan, what brings you here this time? *'Argan': We are here to find and be ready to silence the Prototype. *'Nate': Two failed experiments in one week. Nice. *'Zelok': Our economy of faith is once falling down after Barranco and the other Empire lords formerly died, but later came back to life. *'Nate': They were dead once? *'Argan': Well, no one can find them. *'Zelok': So have any of y'all know where the Prototype is? *'Nate': No. He got Zack. *'Zelok': Filth! Now Zack is now a clone, we might as well get my gang to side with Zim's and Nate's Gang once again. *'Nate': Yup. Hopefully for the last time. *(Scene switches to the whole group of Zim's Gang, Nate's Gang and Zelok's Gang) *'Zim': Let's get this over with. *'Gumball': Hoepfully, we won't get infected by this Prototype what so ever. *'Calvin': But how are we suppose to find both Zack and the Prototype!? *'Nate': They've probably gone into the woods! *(They run to see the Prototype tracks and they see that the end of the trail, the tracks were gone) *'Stan': Dammit, now where the Hell did the Prototype go!? *'Sonic': And they probably jump really far. *(They manage to follow the other Prototype tracks to California) *'Theo': I don't know how we managed to end up in a different state. *(They heard screams and roars as people got scratched by the Prototype to transform into the Prototype Clones) *'Ashley': Oh God... *(They got to the streets to see a mess) *'Nate': I didn't know it was capable of this much destruction. *'Sonic': Apparently it is. *'Zelok': We'll split up. My gang will search for the Prototype, Zim, you and your gang will find Zack, and Nate, you and your gang would prevent the Porototype Clones from spreading. *'Sonic': Got it. Let's move! *(Nate is shown getting the people to safety) *'Zelok': (His gang follows him) Let's find the Prototype! *'Zim': Come on, we don't have much time! *(Zim's Gang are searching for Zack) *'Gumball': He has to be around here somewhere. *'Stewie': (Sniffs) I think I smell something, I think thats the stench of the tracks. (Noticed some Wererabbid/Prototype Clone tracks) Like this one. *'Brian': Damn, look at the size of that. *'Nate': Uh, guys? *(The Prototype is seen hovering above them) *'Zelok': (Suddenly jumps on the Prototype) Not so fast you cursing animal! (He and the Prototype fall to the ground, knocking out the Ma Prototyp) The Prototype is still alive, but we have a chance to sleigh it to death. *'Nate': What about Zack? *'Zelok': Well, he will be cured to be back once the creature is finished. (The creature awakes and attempted to get Zelok, but Zelok slays the Prototype by slicing the creature's head off wtn an Energy sword. *(Zack was choking and as he stop choking, he changed back to his human form but nude) *'Zack': (Moans) Guys...I'm sorry. (Tears come out of his eyes) *'Ashley': (Blushes) Uhh, whatever you do, don't loo- (But she was too late as Zack sees himself nude) *'Zack': (Gasps and covers himself with his arms and legs while blushing) I think I am gonna need some new clothes. *'Nate': It's not that bad for me. *'Ashley': Are you kidding, Nate? (Holds Zack) This much as Hell as an embarrassment to him. *'Theo': He's not saying it's a problem. But don't men see their penises every day? Oh, whatever, you get the point. *'Zelok': Thats kind've weird. *(Scene switches back to Zack's house) *'Zack': Well, looks like Zelok and his Gang returned to the Moon and I was luck to have some new clothes on. *'Nate': Right. Let's see if they try to team up with us again. *'Sonic': Thats gonna be fine, for now. Besides, the smpire are celebrating the death of the Prototype like Wererabbid, and the people got back to normal. And most of all, its time to relax. *(End) Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The Extordonary Regular Show Category:Episodes from The Extordonary Regular Show Category:Specials Category:Specials from The Extordonary Regular Show